User blog:SkyVanossForceGaming/Treasures To You
Treasures To You(Made by Skylark Vanoss Force) Starting: Flaky, Cuddles, Giggles, Sniffles and Toothy. Featuring: Lumpy and Petunia Appearances: Flippy and Lammy (Without Mr. Pickles) A Treasure Hunt Started, Mayor Lumpy Hosts the Treasure Hunt Team Red: Cuddles and Toothy with Flaky and Sniffles Team Blue: Giggles and Petunia with Flippy and Lammy Lumpy: Ready Set GOOO!! Everyone Started running to a cave They Grabbed their pickaxes Then grabbed flashlights Flaky: I don't think I should go down there Cuddles: don't worry Kisses her in the cheek I’m here for you Flaky: O_O um Okay :) Petunia: Oh guys I found something! Giggles: What is it? Petunia: Shows Russell’s bloody Body Giggles: Screams After Giggles Screams an Avalanche started inside the cave Everyone fell in the bottom of the cave then they got caved in Sniffles: Turns his flashlight Sniffles: what the heck happened? Flaky: Whimpers Giggles: Oh god we're trapped!!! Flippy and Lammy: Making out Sniffles: There’s no time for that You Guys!! Cuddles: Maybe we should still find the treasure? Petunia: Good idea Cuddles. Toothy: Petunia if we get saved I’ll kiss you k Petunia: Okay :) Everyone runs towards a river towards the next riddle Everyone swam then they reached the waterfall Giggles: Are U ok Sniffles? Cuddles: Are You Okay Flaky? Flaky: Looks at a boat oh my god Everyone looked at the boat Everyone cheers along But wait! A shark fin shows Everyone screams then goes to the boat Giggles: SHARK!!! Flaky: Hugs Cuddles Cuddles: Blushes Everyone climbed on the boat Lumpy: Hello is anyone here Giggles: Mayor Lumpy! Lumpy's rescue didn't go so well Lumpy gets eaten by a shark Giggles: Screams Cuddles: There’s no time to save him Giggles! The boat's engine turns on The Boat Drives along Then it crashed And a skeleton shows up behind Flaky Flaky: Turns around Cuddles: Oh god Flaky: *Screams* Petunia: *Hugs Toothy* Sniffles: wait wheres Flippy and Lammy? Flippy: Hi Guys Cuddles: *Cover's eyes* what in the actual hell did u do Lammy: Flippy and i are gonna be parents. Giggles: Why? Lammy: *Shows her pregnated stomach* Cuddles: Flippy Can u put your clothing back on plz? Toothy: wait a minute wheres Sniffles at *Later at the caves* Sniffles: Guys i found a way out *Fatal Gunshots* Cuddles and Flaky: *Screams* Flipqy: Your Gonna die Cuddles And Flaky!! Sniffles:*Shoots Lammy and Fliqpy* Petunia And Toothy: Lets get out of here Giggles: Like Now! Everyone Ran Towards the beach but Sniffles Stayed Giggles: Sniffles Plz don't sacrafice yourself Giggles ran inside Then they got caved inside Cuddles: Oh man thats a sacrafice. Then theres a lots of people with guns The People thought these we're the criminals They Shot Them in there chest areas They all fall Cuddles: *To Flaky* i love you Flaky: *To Cuddles* i love you too Everyone thought they we're all dead but they shot the fakes Everyone was safe then went to the hospital Toothy and Petunia: *Kiss for the 1st time* THE END Category:Blog posts